High School of the Dead The Appalling Revulsion
by William Neilston
Summary: A boy who was involved in an unknown accident years ago, which is the reason why he has amnesia, has encountered an appalling situation. Now he, together with his companions, run through their lives while searching for some information that causes the outbreak. Is the incident that happened years ago involved in today's outbreak? (Hmm, Í think I need some OCs later on.)
1. Chapter 1 The Day Before Z-Day 1

_**Author's Note: … I don't own High School of the Dead. I only own the characters and most other part of this story but I don't own the original story of it. I just made up the character's names, their information and the Organization's name. If ever your surname is the same of any existing characters (especially villains), please don't be offended. I don't have any wicked intentions. Thanks for understanding. If you want to comment, please feel free to comment. I hope you'll like this story. **___

_**Chapter 1: The Day before Z-Day 1**_

"H-Help! Somebody! They are - Aaaaa! D-Don't come near me! Aaaaa!" A woman's voice can be heard a few meters away. Followed by another man and another.

Different voices can be heard everywhere. Children, Adults and Senior Citizens' screams can be heard a few meters away. A lot of panicked people and were trying running for their safety…but I guess it's too late. From afar, I can see the city. It is filled with cars, smokes, hummers, humans…and especially the "_**Dead"**_.

Under the light of the moon where we can see hundreds…no, thousands of paled, blooded and dotted eyes humans…no, eating-flesh creatures everywhere eating another living creatures. I can see a mother carrying her baby tripped on the middle of the road while an eating-flesh creature grabbed her and took a sharp bite on her neck. I can see splattering bloods and ripped fleshes. We can do nothing asides from observing the situation. We're just powerless enough to help people who were being attacked.

Millions of people already died, or shall I say they are already back from the dead, eating another human flesh. Half of the day isn't yet over yet I can already see myself running together with my companions in order to survive and escape this dreadful world. I can still see the beautiful city a moment ago, but in a single blink it turned into a bloody one.

…

"Chirp! Chirp!" A familiar chirping sound which is always the reason why I always woke up in my dreams. I grabbed my alarm clock and I was surprised to know that it's already 7:30. 30 minutes before 8:00. I immediately jump off my bed and I went down to change into my uniform. I just took a piece of bread and then leave the apartment as soon as I locked my room. I immediately run to my school, thinking that I might be late again.

I'm William Neilston. I'm 17 years old. I'm half Filipino and Australian. I was born in Laguna, Philippines but I was raised in Australia. I know how to speak Tagalog slightly but my main language is English since I was raised here in Australia. My height is 179 cm and my weight is 56 kg. I have a scar on my eyes and I have lots of bruises in my body. I was under my uncle's (care?) or shall I say abuse since I was still 10 years old. I don't remember any memories when I was still a kid because…

_**I had amnesia**_

I know nothing about my relatives and other people who were close to me before. I tried to ask my uncle why I don't have any memories of my past but whenever I tried to, I'll always gain bruises due to his violent acts. I know nothing about my past not until I heard rumors that I was one of the victims of a car accident when I was still 9 years and 8 months old.

My injuries were severe that I needed to have a long operation with 5 doctors operating me. After that, I was in a coma for 6 months. I've heard that my parents were already dead due to that same accident. I somehow believe the rumor and at the same time not.

I've got a feeling that I've encountered a worse situation than a car accident. I asked for more info about my past but my uncle said nothing, instead he would just torture me to death. No matter how much I persuade him to tell me; in the end I would only receive a hard slap or even a punch on my face, which made lots of bruises on it. I just gave up for which I knew that my uncle would not give me any slightest clue. I am already used to this kind of life.

"_**Hurt and Suffer" **_are the only things I could get whenever I'm around with him.

I was able to enroll myself in a private school distant from my uncle's place when I was 12 years old. That's why I've stayed in an apartment for about 5 years already. It was not so bad. The apartment is spacious. Aside from bed, couch and any other normal stuff, it also has a flat screen TV, a washing machine, gas range, DVD player, computer and air conditioner. It's better in here compared to my uncle's place where he would always goes home drunk, if he's not satisfied of being drunk alone, he would always goes home with a chick. He would always scold me for no reason and he sometimes pointed a gun on me. I immediately moved away from him so that I could live longer.

I studied in a private school in Australia. The tuition fee is not that bad. I have average grade with average looks. I'm not good at taking the initiative when it comes to communicating. I am not that good when it comes to sports nor do I care. In short, I'm just a normal student with no special interests nor do I have any special talents at all.

I have black hair with cold red eyes. I have tan colored skin. I have a nice manly body since I don't eat much and I take some quick exercises every day. Hmm, I think that's all I can share about myself for now.

…

The school has 7 buildings. Building 1-5 has 13 floors while building 6-7 has 10 floors. As I was in the front gate, I was greeted by my two best friends. They were my previous classmates, but unfortunately this school year we're separated because we have different sections. Francis Hussein, a Canadian/American boy. He's tall 183 cm and 58 kg. He has a pale-tan skin, scarlet colored hair and a pair of brownish eyes.

The other one is George Lawrence, an Australian boy. He's 186 cm tall and 57 kg. He has peach colored skin, brownish hair and a pair of jade eyes. They are both quite popular because of their greatness for both academic and non-academic. It's a little bit awkward for someone like me to be with them but I'm glad that they accepted a commoner like me. Our classrooms are on the 4th building but in different floors. Mine is on the 9th floor. Francis is on the 5th floor and George is on the 4th floor. They are the only person I can trust and rely on since I left my uncle's place and lived in an apartment…Although they are quite annoying most of the time. -.-"

"You look awful. I doubt that you took a bath again." Francis said jokingly while covering his nose.

"*laugh* I bet he didn't. He always forgets to set his alarm clock everyday anyway. He's always forgetful. Well, that's the William we knew." George laugh in a teasingly way.

"Sorry about that!" I said disappointedly while looking away from them. I'm kind of a high-tempered type of a person for I would easily be angry on trivial things. Seeing me a little bit angry, George put around his arms around my neck while cheering me up.

"Geez, until now you still haven't gained any sense of humor. Don't take things seriously dude." George said while still laughing. Looking at his watch, Francis reminded us that it's almost time for the first period in the morning.

"Oy!3x, let's move quickly; maybe the student council will reprimand us…again. (-.-)" Francis said with a depressing tone.

All of us laugh upon heading inside the campus. We were able to arrive at our respective classrooms before the bell rang.

First period starts normally, followed by another until the bell rang for the next period, _lunch time_. I and my two best friends went to the rooftop to eat our lunch together.

As usual, we chat about things that only us can understand. We make fun with each other and we do things for entertainment. It was a normal day yet it's one of the most enjoyable days that I had. Being with my best friends satisfies me already. It at least washes away my suffering moments when I was in my uncle's place. Francis, a person who is a half serious and half foolish person, faced to me while suggesting something common.

"Hey, how about we go for a walk downstairs after we eat. It's still 30 minutes before the first period anyway." Francis suggested before he took a spoon full of rice. Without thinking any further, George nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good." We chat for a few minutes, then we left the area as soon as we're done eating. We walked downstairs while chatting with each other. As soon as we reached the school's garden, George suddenly pulled my face while turning my head to the direction of a girl that was chatting along with her friend.

"Oy, isn't that your crush last school year? _*grin*_ It's still 10 minutes before the next period so it will not be painful to fool around with them." George held my head grippingly so that I would not turn away from the sight of my "_ex-crush"._

"Let's go." Francis said while pulling me towards her direction.

Her name is Sherry Huston, 17 years old. Her height is 168 cm and has a weight of 46 kg. Her three sizes are 86-58-84. She has a long yellow hair. She has blue eyes. She has a light tan skin. She is an Australian/American girl. She's the Captain of the Karate Club which is the reason why she's popular. Based on the information that I gathered before, her parents are part of the **WWGO** **(World Wide Genetic Organization)**, one of the most famous organizations in the world for its fine works.

Her classroom is in the 11th floor. I can hardly see her or meet up with her because our classrooms are far from each other. I don't know if she already knew that I had a crush on her _before_. I haven't told anyone yet, except for my two best friends. Well, since she's popular especially among the boys, having a crush on her is just normal. I know that she will just dump me if I'll just confess to her, that's why I just gave up and besides she already has a boyfriend. Back to the reality, my two best friends kept on pulling me like they're pulling a cart wheel while on the other hand, I pulled backwards.

"Hey, you two, will you please stop! She's not my crush anymore and I don't have any interest on her anymore so I don't need to interact with her okay?!" I tried to pull away my arms but I think that didn't work for they are stronger than me, besides I'm outnumbered at the first place. One against two. How foolish -.-"

"Don't worry man. We'll just introduce you to our newest friends." George said teasingly while pulling me harder to their direction.

"Heh? F-Friends? Since when did the two of you become friends with her?" I questioned absent-mindedly not knowing that I was already in front of her.

"That's for you to find out" Francis closed his left eye while showing a mocking looking smile. I tried to escape but it doesn't seem to work. When we're about 1-2 meters from them, George and Francis greeted them enthusiastically while I just stayed behind from them, looking at them mindlessly.

"Yo Sherry, Jennifer! How are you? It's been 3 days since the last time we chat along." George raised his right hand with a very big smile.

"Hi there George and Francis. Yeah, it's been a long time. Well it's because our classrooms are far from each other and another reason is that I'm busy with my club activities." Sherry showed a sweet beautiful smile on them.

"Yeah! Mr. George and Mr. Francis. It's been quite a while. So, what's up?" A girl with a brownish hair with hazel eyes said. She seemed like a tomboy for which she wore accessories that were absolutely for boys _only_.

She's Sherry's best friend. Her name is Jennifer Gambrel. 17 years old. She is an Australian. She's 166 cm and her weight is 44 kg. Her 3 sizes are 84-60-82. She's the Captain of the Aikido Club. It seems like my best friends knew them very well since they talk normally like old friends.

"I-I guess I have to go now; maybe the Student Council will punish me again due to tardiness. See ya~" I tried to leave quickly because I had a bad feeling of this approach, but George and Francis grabbed me before I could take another step.

"*not a chance* I want you all to meet William Neilston. He's our best friend, the "_**ONE**_" that we had talked to you about last time." George smirked while grabbing me near to them. Seeing me struggling and eager to go away, Francis tighten his grip on my shoulder for he doesn't want to let me go.

"Don't be rude William. Introduce yourself first before you'll leave." Francis teasingly stared at me while crossing his arms. I was hesitant at first, but it's rude to just stand over there without saying any anything so I introduced myself in an uninterested manner.

"*sigh* I am William Neilston. 17 years old. Nice to meet you" It's true that I had a crush on Sherry _before_ but like everybody said, change is constant. Knowing that I don't have any chance, I just totally gave up on her.

"Heh? You must be the boy that they meant last time. You're quite cute in person. I'm Jennifer Gambrel and this is Sherry Huston, my best friend." She pointed to Sherry while grabbing her at the same time.

"Nice to meet you William." Sherry smiled beautifully while reaching her hand to me. Like I said, I was so hesitant but with respect, I accepted it.

"Nice to meet you too…Sherry." I said with a slight nervousness because I can feel lots of glares on me while we shook hands. It's natural for which she's very popular and if any commoner, like me, will approach her, ominous auras will be generated, well except for George and Francis since they're also quite popular, especially among the girls. Suddenly a male student with chrome yellow hair, indigo colored eyes and paled-tan skin barged in our little introduction with four other male students.

"Hi there Babe. Friends of yours?" He pulled Sherry in a lustful way at the same time he glared at me with a threatening smile. His name is James Isaac. 18 years old. He's an Australian/Mexican. He is the Team Captain of the basketball team. Like Sherry, he is also very popular especially among girls and his parents are also part of WWGO, the same group that Sherry's parents are into.

I really hate him not because he's Sherry's boyfriend but because he's a womanizer and arrogant. I saw him kissing lustfully with other girls while groping their body many times. I don't know if Sherry knew about this, she seemed to not mind about it. Jeez, girl's tastes nowadays are too lame for they accept womanizers like this _basketball player_ in front of me. Knowing James' next move, I immediately turned around while pulling my best friends away.

"I…think we have to go now. The bell will ring in a few minutes." I pulled George and Francis unnoticeably, leaving them. I glanced a little to them and as expected, I turned away my sight from them quickly when I saw James kissing her lustfully. Sherry's reaction changes whenever he's around. I don't know what the reason is but it's better to not mind other's business. We kept on walking until we lost sight of them. I was bothered by something and began to ask my two best friends.

"What an immoral view. Hey, when did the two of you become friends with them? You two seemed to be close to them like you're her childhood friends." I asked curiously.

"Well, just a week ago. It's a secret of how did we got a chance to befriend her, we're just chatting along that's why we became close friends in a short time…but I'm amazed by you William, you aren't even affected of what just happened." George said seriously yet with a half joke. I grinned upon replying.

"Why would I be. She's just my crush before. And besides I'm not that kind of person who cares about somebody's lives…Hmm, By the way, what did her best friend mean about "_You must be the boy that they meant last time_"? Did you two said something about me?" I asked curiously while rubbing my chin.

"…Don't worry; we were just talking about our past moments. The part where you forgot to alarm your alarm clock and you accidentally picked and wore your aunt's white panty instead of your white brief because you're in a hurry!" George and Francis laughed exaggeratedly while they run towards far away from me.

"…Y-You! I'll make you pay for that!" I said while I chased them. We run through the hallway until I finally caught them wearingly after a few minutes.

"Hahaha! We're just kidding man. Of course that's our little secret. We won't spill it." George smirked upon laughing heavily. He must be worn out from our little dog chase. Looking at his wristwatch, Francis reminded me that it's almost time for the first period in the afternoon, smirking.

"I guess you should go now. You're classroom is on the 9th floor remember? Ours is just near from here." Francis put his hand on his chin at the same time he smirked. Panicking, I ran through the stairs together with my two best friends.

"Crap! I'll be late. Well we've got to go. Maybe we'll be scolded again" I smiled at the same time we run through the stairs.

We laughed while we run through the stairs. George stopped at the 4th floor. Francis stopped at the 5th floor while I'm still running towards the 9th floor. When I was already at the 7th floor, I accidentally bumped somebody. When I looked at the person who I bumped and was about to apologize, I was surprised when I saw the face of the student council president and the vice-president.

"S-Sorry. I'm very sorry." I said apologetically while sweating. Recognizing my face, she widened her eyes upon standing up angrily.

"You again?! How many times I told you that you must be in your classroom before the bell rings." The president said disappointedly while crossing her arms.

She's Michelle Huffman, 17 years old. She's an Australian/Mexican. Her skin color is whitish tan. Her eyes are color indigo. Her red hair is in ponytail. Her three sizes are 86-59-84. She's 165 cm and her weight is 47 kg. She's the student council president. The other girl who was standing beside her is the vice-president of the student council. Her name is Danna Pearson. 16 years old. She's Australian/British. She's 164 cm and her weight is 46 kg. Her three sizes are 81-54-79. Her skin is color ivory with a little bit of tan. Her eyes are color light brown. Her hair is color aquamarine.

If you didn't follow the rules in the school, you'll be punished directly. No excuses are acceptable when you'll face them. They are one of the most deadly students in this school.

"Come to the Student Councils Office later, if you don't…" The vice-president cracked her fists and glared at me.

"(Not again?!)" I thought while just nodding. Resistance is futile because I know that I can't escape from them anyway.


	2. Chapter 2 The Day Before Z-Day 2

_**Author's Note: Hello again everyone! How's the first chapter? Well I know that there are little "lust thingies" and in fact there will be lots of upcoming "Mature contents" (but not that exaggerated) sooner but with sense and story of course. I don't intend to focus on "perverted acts" alone! XD! Well, those events will happen after a few chapters more. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. 8)**_

_**Note: Ratings may change to "M" later on. **_

_**Chapter 2: The Day before Z-Day 2**_

"Criiing! Criiing!" The school bell can be heard ringing as a sign that the last period will end. Before the last period teacher stood, he left an assignment that must be submitted on our next meeting. It's tiring to do an assignment but I have nothing to do about it since I'm just a mere student. -.-

We packed our things as soon as he left. I texted my best friends to meet me at the Student Council Office upon going to there, saying that I received another reward _(punishment)_ again for being late. I left as soon as I already sent the message to them, striding upon looking at the Office that is about 10 meters away.

As soon as I arrived, I immediately opened the door and normally, the president and the vice were there. The president was talking to someone on her phone while the vice was arranging the papers. The vice noticed me as soon as I opened the door and ordered me to sit and wait. I entered and sat on the couch to wait for my upcoming punishment. What could it be this time? Is it _"cleaning the hallway"_ or is it _"cleaning the workstations"_? I kept on guessing until I heard the president clicked her phone, turning to me with the same slight cold stare.

"This is your 24th this year, William." The president sat on her chair while crossing her arms and legs. She looked at me with a teasing impression upon arranging some of her things.

"…I was just late for a few minutes. This doesn't count." I said with a face like an inflated balloon. She smiled at me with a glare.

"_*ominous aura* _Ho? But still you disobeyed the rule. This is not an exception." She said calmly with a strict face as always. I know that I can't beat her in an argument, and beside she' the S.C.P. that's why I just lowered my ego in order to avoid trouble.

"…Okay. Okay, I understand. So, what is my punishment for today, _**"President"**_? I said impatiently upon looking away, avoiding her sharp-looking eyes that if someone will see it, he/she'll collapse due to nervousness. -.- She closed her eyes for a few seconds before she looked me again with her piercing, cold-looking eyes.

"Simple. You just need to help us arrange these papers and then we're done." She said while showing the papers on the table.

I usually received harsh punishments like cleaning the hallway or the workstations, but I didn't expect to receive a mild punishment. I think the Student Council President is somewhat in a good mood today so as the Vice President.

Wanting to get out of here quickly, I started to arrange the papers immediately while making a little convo with the President, trying to at least be friendly to her so that when I could commit tardiness again, my punishments will be as light as this.

"You're…uhm, busy as always Ms. Student Council President." I glanced at her with a _fake _smile and at the same time, I arranged the papers that was scattered on the table. I don't think that she noticed my façade for she seemed to respond normally like usual. I hope her _demon _side won't activate, just anytime not now. -.-

"Exactly, and yet you're adding it up." She said while arranging some of the papers. Being used with her cold words and stares, I simply narrowed my eyes while making an inflated face like an inflated balloon.

"…Sorry. It's not like I wanted to be late. I'm just unfortunate enough to not notice the time." I explained while I arranged another set of papers. Upon staring at me sharply, she crossed her legs before she responded in a teasingly manner.

"…hmm? Or you're just making that as an alibi for you to be able to see me. Well you could just simply tell me that you wanted to see me. It's not an offense anyway." She teasingly said while glancing at me with her sharp-looking eyes. She may be very strict that if one couldn't abide a single rule, then one would be punish severely by her but one characteristic she has is that she loves to tease students like me who have lots of records in the list. Because I'm already used to being teased by her, I just reacted normally upon responding.

"Huh? Why the heck would I do that? That's the lamest strategy that a mortal could do. And besides, why would I be having an interest to a girl someone like you?" I said, not even batting an eye on her reaction. I didn't even look at her but I somehow knew that she seemed to be depressed by my respond for she didn't respond to me for a minute.

Hearing no response from her, I took a glance on her to see if she's texting somebody or just tired because of the tough schedule today. As I look at her, I saw her depressed face for the very first time. Well, I saw her depress the last week for "God Only Knows" what's the cause of her depression, but it seemed to be different today. Trying to let her senses back to reality, I immediately spoke up.

"Pres.? Are you okay?" I said upon looking at her. That move seemed to be effective for she seemed to be livelier than before.

"…Ahahaha! Just kidding. You really don't have any sense of humor." She laughed slightly while looking at me. It's the first time I saw her laughing face but it seemed to be a _forced_ laugh. Whether it's forced or not, it's rare to see her laughing just like that. Well, it's not like I care about it. (-.-) Today, I think that I saw another side of her…**No**, maybe this is just a trick. I must not fall for it, that's why the best thing to do now is to…_counter_ her.

"…I think Student Council President is in a good mood today. That phone call earlier must be the reason eh?" I glanced with a little with a grin on my face while arranging the remaining papers. It's obvious that she isn't. I just saw her depressed expression earlier. I'm not a fool to not notice that. (-.-) I'm just doing this to at least lighten up the situation. There was a moment of silence that made the surrounding a little bit awkward, but the awkwardness vanished as soon as she began to speak.

"…I-It's not like that. I-I am just happy for another reason." She seemed to blush slightly while looking away from me. I don't know the reason why. It's already obvious that she was depressed a moment ago but I tried to act with the flow for I don't want to encounter a negative mood again.

"…Eh? 0.0 I guess I'm wrong then. I thought that is your _boyfriend_ earlier. You seemed to have a frantic look while calling that person." I continued arranging while having an uninterested-looking face. Just trying to avoid a bad event, I have to make a _façade. _One of the things I hate the most is that when someone is in a bad mood. I hate this feeling! O Lord, please take this feeling away. (-.-) She seemed to be recoiled by what I said for she suddenly moved backward with a red face.

"Heh? B-Boyfriend? Th-that person earlier was…just my old friend in Europe and besides she's a girl." Her cheek flushed while arranging the papers.

O.o? Why do people's faces go red when somebody will mention about their boyfriends or girlfriends? "God Only Knows" the reason. (-.-)

Our conversation was interrupted by the Vice who just went back after she delivered the papers to the faculty room. There was an awkward silence until I began to vocalize that I'm finally done of my job.

"Okay then, let's bring this to the Principal's Office downstairs. Since it's plenty, you'll have to help me carry it." Vice President said while carrying the arranged papers. I drew near to help her carry the papers.

"Okay, Oh I'll carry this one. Let's hurry up! My friends are already waiting for me somewhere." I said impatiently while carrying, about ¾ of the total arranged papers.

"Thanks for your hard work Danna…you too William." Michelle said while fixing her things upon looking away. I don't know if she's mad or not for what I just said to her earlier.

"You too Michelle…Btw, thanks for your assistance." Danna said while facing at me with a smile upon carrying the papers. I looked at her emotionlessly upon responding.

"You don't have to thank me. This is my punishment anyway. I would not help if it's not a punishment. (-.-)" I said coldly with a little emotionless face upon picking both my bag and the papers.

"…Ho? I doubt that you would. I let you pass the harsh works this time, but if you'll be late next time…you'll be pulled down to hell." She said disappointedly while cracking her fists. Seeing her in rage, Danna and I left with our bags on afterwards.

We walked down to the first floor where the Principal's Office is located. We're not that far since the Student Council Office is in the 5th floor. Before we reached there, we made a little chat to avoid the awkwardness.

"I didn't expect that president knows how to smile. It is unimaginable for a disastrous monster." Not knowing what to say, I just said something to avoid the awkwardness. Danna seemed to laugh at my words for she didn't expect that I'm the type of person who cared for others. Heh! Who cared for whom? I'm just saying something so that it could at least kill the awkwardness. It's just too unfortunate that this topic is only the thing that I could think of. (-.-)

"I didn't expect also for a frail dog to get along with a disastrous monster." She said teasingly while laughing gently. She may be strict as the President but she's more cheerful than the President.

"…yeah, but I am also amazed by you, Vice President you are also-" I was about to continue but was interrupted by her.

"Don't be so formal, call me Danna." She said while smiling sweetly. It took me a few seconds before I responded.

"…O-kay, I'm also impressed by you, D-Danna. You're both hard workers. Both of you comes to school very early and goes home late in the night." I said while facing at the papers that I carried. Jeez! I'm not used to this formal setting. It feels very uncomfortable. (-.-)

"There's nothing to be impressed about it. It's just normal for us to do these because we're part of the Student Council." She humbly said while facing at me. Yeah right. It's their job to do _these_ harsh kinds of things anyway.

We kept on talking until we reached the Principal's Office. We placed the papers on the Principal's table and then we left afterwards. It was a little bit tiring but I think it was worth it for I was able to witness the President's…no, Michelle and Danna's other sides and _weaknesses_. Danna and I parted ways after we delivered the papers to the Principal's Office.

Because of my punishment, I totally forgot about my best friends who I just texted earlier that they must see me in the Student Council's Office. I attempted to send them a message again, but I think I was beaten first because I received a message from George, saying that we'll meet at the front gate. Upon seeing the message, I immediately went there. It didn't take long since I'm already at the ground floor and to my surprise my ex-crush and her friends are there together with my two best friends. Is this a set up made by George and Francis? (-.-)

"Yo! What took you so long? I just sent you a message 10 minutes ago. It's not good to keep the ladies waiting especially that long." George smirked while making a teasing looking face. Looking uninterested, I responded.

"…Sorry, I was being punished again by the Student Council." I looked away for my ex-crush stared at me like I have dirt on my face. Another thing that I hate the most is being stared by someone. (-.-)

"Well, let's go now." Francis pushed everyone while we're heading to the city. Looking at his odd behavior, I immediately questioned him.

"What are you guys plotting into?" I asked them unnoticeably, trying to avoid any attention from them.

"You must try to hang out with others as well William. Try to be friends with others too." Francis whispered with a smirk on his face. Excuse me, but I'm not interested on being friends to strangers. _**(Author: Lol! How could you make friends when you don't even want to interact with strangers?" -.-")**_

"…I don't really need friends…well, except for the two of you. I'll be happier when I'm all by myself than interacting with others." I looked away with a cold expression. He just sighed upon showing a slight smile, emphasizing that he is already used to William's coldness towards others.

We roam around the crowded city. We headed to an arcade near a cafeteria. George and the others left me and Sherry alone in a cafeteria because it seemed like they enjoyed in the "Arcade"…or is this a set up that my best friends planned. I just stayed quiet, not interested to communicate with her when suddenly she unexpectedly took the initiative.

"Don't you want to play with the others?" She asked while glancing at me. Sherry is neither a timid nor a shy girl; in fact she's a strong willed girl. She just doesn't like to talk to others unless it's important or unless only when she feels to do it.

"I'm fine by just watching them. I'm not really fond of playing games in Arcades. What about you? Don't you want to play with them?" I scratched my face with my finger while looking at the others.

"I actually don't really like to play single player games like the one that they played. I just wanted to play a two player game. I don't want to bother my friends, it seems like they enjoyed their games anyway." She rested her head on her arms while staring at her friends. A moment of silence occurred until she unexpectedly began to speak.

"…If you don't mind we could play together. I don't mind if you're the one who'll be my partner in a two player game for the mean time." She said while staring at me. Eh? What's this? She's taking the initiative.

"No thanks, you shouldn't do this when you already have a (womanizer) boyfriend." I said coldly upon remembering the lustful situation earlier. I took a glance on her to see that she seemed to be frustrated and disgusted after I said that to her.

"…Don't worry, he's not here. He said that he has practice today." She said, still looking at me. Heh? I bet he's just in an isolated place while raping another girl. I had a slight crush on her before, but after I knew that she dated that Casanova, Perverted and Arrogant man, my feelings for her shattered like a broken glass. Since she's my ex-crush then today is an exception.

We both went to a double player game. She chose a dancing game. The instruction says that the pair must step the squares with green lights. Don't step the red lights or else it's "game over". We inserted a token and started to play. The starting point was still easy but the longer it is the harder it will become. We tried not to step on the red lights but unfortunately, I accidentally stepped one of them. We inserted another token and we started the game.

"Heh? Your dancing skills aren't bad. Want to try another round?" She asked while raising a token.

"…Sure, I can still manage to play another round." I nodded with a cold looking face.

We tried to avoid the red ones but she accidentally stepped on it. We tried again and again until we already played about 10 times already. I didn't realize that I already enjoyed the game. She dropped the last token in the machine and we started to play the last try. We manage to play it a little longer than before. We stepped on the green ones and we avoided the red ones. Suddenly lost her balance, she tripped and fell on top of me. I lost my balance because of this and both of us eventually fell on the floor. I didn't know what exactly happen just seconds ago but then I realized that she's already on top of my body. She immediately stood as soon as she realized that she leaned on my top of me.

"S-sorry for that." Her cheeks flushed slightly while looking away.

"Ahh, No. I-It's okay. I'm not bothered by it… let's just go back at the cafeteria since we don't have any tokens left." I flattered while looking away at the same time. What kind of development is this? I didn't expect to progress this fast. We went back to the cafeteria and sat there silently. Afterwards the others came inside with full of cold sweats.

"Man that was fun. I really love arcade game." Jennifer said upon ordering a drink.

"Me too. It's the best way to kill some time." George said upon ordering a drink.

"Agree, and it also is the best way to forget your problems." Francis joked upon wiping his cold sweat.

"Heh? George and Francis are good at playing arcade games as well. It's not obvious for two cuties~" A girl with a long canary yellow hair. She's Claude Amedi, she's 165 cm and her weight is 47 kg. She has a pale tan skin with mauve colored eyes. She's one of Sherry's close friends. She's a little bit aggressive and flirty but she has her limits as well. She's one of the popular girls in the campus because of her big breasts and her beauty.

"Hahaha! And it's not obvious for beauties as well." George spoke charismatically. George is a little bit of a "chick boy" and he's a pervert too but he's serious when it comes to a relationship. While some of us ordered for some drinks, Francis whispered to me without letting anyone noticing it.

"Did you enjoy your time with her **"**_**alone**_**"**?" He whispered teasingly with a little smirk. I just looked away. It seemed that they really planned this from the very start. I am not really happy about this idea even though she's my ex-crush. In fact, I've started to disgust her for she dated a Casanova man. After knowing that he started dating that disgusting man, it's like I'm about to vomit not because of jealousy…but because of disgust.

"I guess that's a yes then." Francis pinched me while smiling mockingly. I slapped his hands away upon looking away.

"Hmph, not even a nibble!" I replied coldly. It's true. I don't have any feelings for her now nor do I care. In that time, we chat as a group, talking about funny stuff that only them can understand.

After we drank our drinks, we left the cafeteria refreshingly. I hate to admit it but it was a fun experience. It's true that I don't like socializing to other people aside from my best friends, but I'm still a human being that knows how to be happy. I hope that this moment will last forever…


	3. Chapter 3 Z-Day

_**Author's Note: Here it is. The beginning of the end. This is the part where the new characters will be introduced. I will not tell you whether they'll turn into one of "them" or not. Anyway, this "story" is harem with lots of mysteries unsolved "for now"…and lots of "ahem!", if you know what I mean. XD!**_

_**Btw, I'm sorry for the late update because I was having my time accumulated with "compiling of requirements, exams and activities" in school. Anyway, I hope you'll like this.**_

_**Chapter 3: The Apocalypse**_

"Chirp! Chirp!" Familiar chirping sounds can be heard outside and it's always the main reason why I woke up from my beautiful dream today, or is it just a dream? I looked at my alarm clock and I was astounded to know that it's already 7:32 am. I'll be punished again for being late first thing in the morning. Without thinking, I immediately burst out of my bed while doing my routines.

As usual, I changed into my school uniform immediately; I just ate a couple of toasted bread and then left. The sun is shining. The weather is clear and I could see students heading their way to their respective schools. It's another normal day again…or so I thought. Before I could enter the school entrance gate, I felt a slight punch on my right arm. I turned around to see Jennifer; the tomboyish girl smiled and greeted me for the first time, well since we just met yesterday.

"I bet you didn't take a proper hygiene eh? Your hair is messy; one of your shirt's buttons is unbuttoned and most importantly…_your pants is unzipped_." She said while pointing it. I looked down at my pants to see that it's really fully unzipped, revealing my white _brief_ underneath. I quickly zipped it up while looking away with embarrassment. What the heck with this event? It's like I'm fated to be miserable. (-.-) There's a moment of awkwardness before she began to ask an unexpected question.

"…You like Sherry right?" She twirled the tip of her hair while glancing at me. Huh? What the heck? We just met yesterday and yet you have a _nerve_ to ask that question like we're so close.

"…No, I don't!" I said coldly, still not looking at her. Like the hell I would like that girl…Well, I liked her _**before**_, but not now. Change is constant you know and besides I am not really into that kind of romantic things. (-.-)

"Haha, you don't have to lie. I can see people's thoughts you know." She said teasingly upon pinching me. What the heck is wrong with her? Don't act like we're already _close friends_. We just met yesterday _**girl**__. _When encountering with this type of person, one should just avoid him/her in order to prevent further conflicts. It's just how I did. I just ignored her for I don't want to interact with this type of noisy people. I still ignored her until we're already at the 9th floor where we parted ways for which her classroom is on the 11th floor while mine is here where I'm standing.

The bell rang upon I entered my classroom. The discussions started normally like usual. Each subject teachers gave us some assignments as a review for the upcoming examination. Aah~ Exams really suck. It added to the burdens of the students. (-.-) Finally, the bell rang as a sign that it's already lunch time. As usual, I pulled my lunch box in my bag and I went immediately to the rooftop to eat with my best friends. My two best friends and I ate our lunch normally, nothing special happened. We chat about the events that occurred yesterday upon eating our lunch.

"So William, what did Sherry and you do yesterday? I bet you… _*smirk*_" George laughed with a mouth full of food. He is a type of person who thinks aggressively even on trivial situations.

"…*spits food* what the heck?! Of course I wouldn't do that idiots, and besides I'm not _that_ interested on her now. She already has a _Casanova boyfriend _and even if she hasn't, she's still out of my league…Btw, why did you two help me all of a sudden? (O.o) you two knew already that I _had_ a crush on her _before_ she had dated that _Casanova _man. Why did you help me just now?" I asked curiously upon drinking a bottle of water. The two looked at each other teasingly before they responded.

"Seeeeecreeeet! If you want to know it, first requirement is that you must confess to her before we'll tell you the reason." They laughed like hyenas while I looked at them in awe. I'm already used at their jokes for I am their best friend, so I just responded coldly while feeding myself calmly.

"Hmph! No thanks. I'm not interested in her anyway after she dated that _Casanova boyfriend_ of hers. I don't really have any idea that she likes that type of boy. Thinking about that gives me shivers in my spine." I said coldly, still chewing my food. There's a moment of silence before George speaks up.

"Zer are lotz *chew* of zings zat you still don't know *chew* Villiam. Somezay, you'll understand vat I meant." He said with a mouth-full of food. Does this guy don't know how to follow the saying "Don't talk when your mouth is full"? (-.-) After a few seconds, George laughed like a hyena upon looking at his fat looking face even though we don't understand what he meant to say. Related to the topic, I stopped from my laughter upon asking them something common.

"…by the way, did you tell anyone that Sherry is my ex-crush?" I stared at them upon taking a sip on my bottle of water.

"None. Why?" Francis chewed his food silently.

"If none, then why does Jennifer know about it?" I kept on staring at them upon chewing my food.

"Got no clue about it, buddy. Maybe she's a Psychic that can tell what's on people's minds." George jokingly said. When will this guy knows how to be serious when I'll be serious? Well, most of the time, I am serious but I still know how to go on with the flow when it comes to telling jokes. Only limited.

"Not funny." I stared at him expressionlessly. I don't know how to laugh at trivial things like that. My heart and mind is meant for being neutral in this real world.

"Che! You're no fun at all, Will. At least try to laugh about it sometimes." George gives a teary eye like a sad kid that lost his precious toy. I don't care about that expression of his. I'm already used to his _persuasion_ moves since _birth. _(-.-)

We packed our lunch after we finished and we're planning to leave towards our respective classrooms. We bid our goodbyes before the bell rang for the first period in the afternoon. 5 minutes…20 minutes…45 minutes and I think I'm about to burst. I think I drank too much water this morning, so I excused myself and went to the wash room. It's so quiet in the hallway since its class time. The wash room is too far from my classroom where one would walk for about a minute before one could reach the toilet. You'll need to travel about half the total distance of the hallway and since it's a University, expect from it that it's a very spacious, long hallway.

Aah! Heaven. I finally let my urine out of my urinary bladder for it was about to burst just a few minutes ago. I was about to leave the wash room when suddenly I heard a scream down stairs and it's followed by two gunshots. I think the noise is somewhere near the school entrance gate. Due to my curiosity, I went to the fire exit to see and know what the cause of the commotion is. My eyes widened in disbelief when I saw a _(human?)_ biting another human inside the school grounds. The guards tried to shoot the flesh-eating creature but no matter how they tried, it still won't die.

The flesh-eating creature walked towards the guards like a drunken person. One of the guards grabbed the shovel not far from them and he tried to bash the flesh-eating creature, the good news is he knocked one out of five of it but the bad news is that he was grabbed and was bitten by two another of "them". One of the three guards ran towards the 1st building while the other guards were bitten by four flesh-eating creatures. As the time goes by, more of "them" entered the school entrance gate.

My body was paralyzed. I can't even move an inch due to the extreme shock I just witnessed. As the second goes by, the flesh eating creatures began to move closer and closer inside the school territory. I can see the bitten guards stood up weakly, but this time their skin is already very pale like a corpse's body and they're now moving like a drunken person like "them". This time they were about 35-40 zombies inside since more and more are coming inside from the school entrance gate. My paralysis vanished when I heard the voice of the principal on the speaker.

"Everyone, evacuate the building immediately. This is not a drill. Don't panic. I repeat, evacuate the building immediately. Follow your teacher's instruction. This is not a drill. Evacu- waaah! Help! D-don't come near me. Aaaaaaagrh!" The principal's bloody voice caused uproars and stampedes in the hallways. The principal's office is located in the first floor of the 4th building, so that means they are already here in this building. I went to another way to avoid the stampede and I ran as fast as I can downstairs.

As I was running, I saw an empty classroom and I went inside in it. I scanned the place for any usable weapons that I could use in case of emergency. Luckily I saw a baseball bat inside a locker and I grabbed it while I stayed quiet inside, not knowing what to do. Then I was even more in anxiety when I remembered my two best friends, still in their classrooms with the rest of the students.

I must find my best friends before they'll be bitten by "them" and become one of "them", but my body won't move. Of course, anybody would be very nervous in this situation especially when you witnessed a dead creature eating a living human, but I don't think this is the reason why I'm so nervous today. It's like I've seen this or experienced this before. It's like I'm being _traumatized_. After a few minutes of thinking, I decided to find and rescue some survivors for I don't want to be selfish who saves only himself.

Upon thinking of rescuing someone, suddenly I heard screams upstairs. Huh? They're so fast for they already reached the upper floor in a short time. I was hesitant at first for I was a little bit _afraid_ of the appalling event that's happening today, but later on my body managed to burst out of the door and headed upstairs. I was about to continue when somebody bumped me hard that cause me to fall downstairs. Luckily, I didn't get any serious injuries, but it still hurts since my head was the first one to hit on the wall. I looked at the group who bumped me seconds ago to see that they were so very familiar.

"F*ck off b*tch!" He has a blonde hair with a paled-tan skin. It's James, the perverted, womanizer and arrogant boyfriend of Sherry, but why is he, together with his friends, running frantically without Sherry and the others? He's supposed to be with her since she's his girlfriend. My head hurts like someone threw a stone on me, that's why I got up sluggishly but quietly not knowing that there were about 7-8 zombies in front of me. I can't even stand properly due to the extreme bumped of my head earlier, I felt like this is the end of my life for they are coming near on my way…but suddenly they just went pass me like they didn't see anything. That's strange. After I fully regain my strength and consciousness, I got up upon picking my weapon and then run off without thinking of going back.

I continued my way while knocking some of "them" that were hindering my way. There are plenty of "them" already, about 40-50 on the floor where the screams probably are coming from. They're already many upstairs? How much more if I went downstairs. I bet I would encounter hundreds of "them". I kept on running while smacking "them" that were blocking my way. When I already reached the 11th floor I saw 5 girls surrounded by "them". Three out of five girls fought while the other two girls stayed behind their backs. Without thinking, I run while smacking into "them" like a mad cow. There are plenty of "them" around but I still managed to team up with the girls.

I didn't get any chance to look at the girls because my concentration is focusing on "them". I smacked three heads at the same time while the other girls smacked one at a time. There are still plenty of "them" even though we smacked them about 5 minutes already. I manage to smack five heads when suddenly one of "them" grabbed me and was about to bite when suddenly someone shoot a nail on the flesh-eating creature's head.

When I turned around to see two familiar male students and another 5 female students. I can feel satisfaction when I saw George and Francis alive. George smacked "them" with his silver broken pole while Francis continued to shoot nails through their heads with his hand-made nail gun. I also helped them by smacking their heads. The other girls also helped in eliminating them. After a minute, we manage to wipe them all out. Before we introduced ourselves, we went inside to an empty room for safety then we locked the door.

"Haaa~ I guess I have to thank that _frail_ boy over there, if it weren't for you maybe we'll be their lunch. I didn't expect you have guts in fighting. I thought you're just some loner who's good at nothing." A girl with a hazel-colored hair and a pair of purple eyes "thanking me"? Or is she just making _fun_ of me. She's Katherine Nedler. She's 168 cm and has a weight of 49 kg. Her three sizes are 89-60-84. She's an Australian/French. She's has an athlete's body since she is a volleyball player. She also have big breasts that any man would want to grope it but not for me for which I'm not interested in that kind of stuff. The worst part is that she's "_one_" of my worst enemies in this University. She always makes fun of me whenever she'll see me around.

"I'm glad there are still lots of survivors. Before we talk about this strange situation I think we should introduce ourselves first. I'm Jennifer Gambrel. I'm from Class-2A." The tomboyish girl introduced herself with his…I mean her usual energetic self.

"I'm Katherine Nedler. I'm from Class-2D." She said with her usual annoying tone with uninterested expression.

"*wink* I'm Claude Amedi. I'm from Class-2B. I hope we could get along~" She said with her usual flirty tone.

"I'm Sherry Houston. I'm from class 2-A." She said with a calm tone while sitting in a corner, near Jennifer.

I didn't know that Sherry is one of the 5 girls that I helped. I was all focused in smashing the heads of "them" that I didn't noticed that she was around.

"I'm Michelle Huffman. I'm from class 3-A." The Student Council President said calmly while fixing her eyeglasses.

"I'm Danna Pearson. I'm from class 3-A." The Student Council Vice president said with a friendly smile.

"I'm Melisa Whinary. I'm from Class 2-C." She said while looking at the window. She's about 167 cm and her weight is 55 kg. Her three sizes are 83-53-84. She's an Australian/Greek. She has a long amber-colored hair that is tied in a ponytail with crimson eyes. She always distances herself from the others and she's somehow like a bookworm. She's neither timid nor shy at all.

"I-I'm Lisa Barri. I'm from Class 1-C." She said with a shy tone. She's about 157 cm and has a weight of 41 kg. Her three sizes are 78-50-77. She's an Australian/Brazilian. She's very timid that if someone will approach her, she would eventually excuse herself.

"I'm Leah Sernoff. I'm from Class-2F." She said while looking at her nails. She's 167 cm and her weight is 55 kg. She's an Australian. Her three sizes are 85-60-83. She has an elbow level sapphire-colored hair and a pair of brownish eyes.

"I'm Nicola Berkley. I'm from Class 2-E. Nice to meet you everyone." She said with a cheerful tone. She's 166 cm and has a weight of 52 kg. Her three sizes are 83-54-81. She's an Australian/Danish. She has black long hair with a pair of pink-colored eyes. She's a cheerful and friendly girl who befriends strangers in less than a minute.

"I'm George Lawrence. I'm from Class 2-H." He said with a big smile.

"I'm Francis Hussein. I'm from Class 2-G." He said while fixing his eyeglasses.

I didn't listen to their introductions instead I just kept on thinking of a way out of here. What's the cause of this epidemic? I don't know, but I've got a feeling that I just saw this event before. There's a moment of silence upon everyone's eyes were looking at me like I have dirt on my face. The silence was cut off by George.

"Hey William, it's your turn." He said while slapping my back.

"*sigh* I'm William Neilston. I'm from Class 2-J." I looked away coldly. I really dislike introducing myself, especially when there are lots of people around. It's not like I'm shy or timid, it's just that I just don't feel like talking to someone, especially to strangers.

"Geez! You're still acting cold even in this situation." Francis said teasingly.

"Hmph! By the way, how did the two of you manage to meet up with each other?" I pointed at my two best friends who were still teasing me.

"Ah, good question. It was about ten minutes before the first period will end when I heard gun shots outside. Afterwards I heard screams. I don't know if my classmates heard it because the classroom is too noisy. I thought it's strange so I immediately went outside without my teacher's permission and then I grabbed a broken pole nearby. I immediately went upstairs to get Francis out but before I could do that Francis is already outside with his hand-made nail gun. I think Francis heard the gun shots and screams as well, together we planned to get you out of your classroom upon hearing the principal's warning, but before we could do that we were encountered by hordes of panicked students. We went to the other way and found these 6 girls. Further details on how we met them is not important. That's how then we end up here." George finished his story with a little seriousness.

"…Is that so? Well I'm glad that you're both safe." I said with an emotionless expression but deep inside, I'm glad.

"*chibi* I'm glad you're all right too. I thought you turned into one of "them". Find a girlfriend first before you'll die." Some girls seemed to blush slightly while others seemed to be neutral while observing us. The surroundings was filled with silence until George until he added something.

"…and try to…grope girl's boobs also before you'll go to heaven." George quickly hugged me with (teary?) eyes. Is he relieved to see me alive or does he want to tease me?

"Like the hell I would do that!" I pushed George away from me. He's the most pervert guy among the three of us, that's why

"Haha! You're cold-hearted as always…Jokes aside, let's get serious now. Let's plan on how we could escape here alive. Any ideas?" George may be a pervert, aggressive and annoying person but he also has a serious side. He may joke around but when it comes to life-and-death situations like today and when it comes to relationship, he's always serious in it.


End file.
